


Midnight in Paris

by BlancaPowell



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Feels, Light Angst, Sad Ending, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Midnight in Paris

_“In my 700 years of being a vampire, I’ve seen a lot of parterships like yours and Adrian’s. Mortals getting close to vampires. It… never ends well. It’s not about him or you. It’s just… the world we live in. There’s beauty in it, and joy… But all too often, there’s only sadness and pain.”_

_“Eternity can mean something very different to you than it does to me. Sometimes I feel like there’s just this chasm between us. On that will grow wider with every year.”  
_

Anna opened her eyes awakening from the nightmare she just had. The echo of what Serafine said, what Adrian said, was still very clear in her head. Was it foreshadowing? A sign?

Quietly, she removed Adrian’s arms from her waist and got out of the bed they were sharing. She managed to only get to the window when she heard Adrian’s sleepy voice.

“Anna?”

“Shh, go back to sleep, I’ll join you in a second.” She tried to keep her voice calm and steady but Adrian knew her too well.

“Are you sure? Did something happen?”

“Nothing, go to sleep.”

“Anna,” he sat down on the bed and look at directly at her, “you know you’re not a good liar. What’s happening?”

She stood silent for a minute that felt like hours. Trying to collect her thoughts, trying to understand what was going on in her heart. 

_Sometimes I feel like there’s just this chasm between us._

__It… **never** ends well._   
_

“I just don’t think we should be continuing this,” she finally said, risking a look at him. He was confused.

“What? Looking for the tomb? Stopping Gaius? I know it’s dangerous and I’m sorry I’ve put you in such position but just say a word and I–”

“No,” she shook her head. “Not this. We need to stop him and I’ll do anything I can to help.”

“Then what should we not be continuing?” He asked studying her face. Her bottom lip was trembling as she took a deep breath and finally spoke.

“Our relationship.”

She heard a gasp and in a second he was right in front of her, concern written all over his face, which almost made her cry. 

“What do you mean? Why? What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” she shrugged, “I just thought about it and… you’re right. Serafine is right. Our relationship isn’t the best idea, no matter hard it is for me to admit it.”

“I don’t understand…” he searched for her eyes but she kept avoiding his gaze in fear she’d break down the second she’d see the pain in his eyes. 

“You said there was a chasm between us. You said it was growing bigger. And Serafine said it never ends well, the mortal-vampire relationships I mean. And… you both are right.”

“Anna, please,” he took her hands in his and made her look at him. Tears were glistening in his eyes and she realized she was crying too.

“If it hurts that bad now… what would happened if we waited till things get even more serious?”

“Anna, let’s talk it through, let’s be rational, please.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. I’ve been thinking… and today’s coversations just confirmed my doubts. And I know that you’ve been thinking about it too. I only rushed a bit what was inevitable.”

He was silent and she knew she was right. He let go of her hands and sat down on the bed, rubbing his temples and hiding his face in his hands.

She turned towards the door. Her heart was completely broken and she knew she wasn’t getting any sleep that night. She opened the door and looked at Adrian, he looked broken too.

“I’m sorry, Adrian. I’m sure one day you’ll understand I made a right decision.”

She closed the door behind her and Adrian stared at it hoping she’d come back. 

_“One day you’ll understand I made a right decision”_

If she only knew he already made his decision. And the proof of it was hidden in the right pocket of his jacket, in the little red velvet box. The symbol of his decision and hope, now completely shattered and lost.


End file.
